A Dream Comes True
by Princess Ying Fa
Summary: Rated for later chapters A girl had fallen for her idol ever since she was nine. Now, at the age of fourteen and found a his fan club’s site, she found something extraordinary that might make her dream come true..SS ET
1. Prologue

Um...I had done this when I was bored. Hope you guys liked it. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the songs used in this story.  
  
Warning: VERY OOC  
  
Prologue*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
At the age of ten*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Okaa-san, who's that?" a young girl asked.  
  
The mother smiled. "I heard from your cousin that he is a new singer. I was just about to listen to his song, do you want to listen as well?" she asked smiling.  
  
The girl smiled. "Hai, okaa-san."  
  
Together, they sat in front of the player and waited for the music to start. The girl smiled as the soft music filled the whole room.  
  
"Wai..." the girl whispered as she closed her eyes and let the music fill her soul and take control of her mind. The mother smiled at her daughter's innocence as she listened to the music. "Okaa-san?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Is it okay if this singer becomes my idol?" the girl asked, her eyes still closed.  
  
Her mother smiled. "Of course," she replied and looked at the paper in her hand. "And according to his profile that's written here, he should be around one year older than you, which makes him ten. Not to mention that he's cute. Too bad I wasn't younger..."  
  
"Okaa-san!" the girl said in disbelief, opening her eyes and them broke out into giggles. "What would otou-san say?"  
  
The mother smiled sheepishly. "Does he have a sister?" The girl giggled. "Wait...according to this, he does! Four sisters, in fact. One of them is his twin."  
  
"Otou-san would be in heaven," she said giggling. "What's his name?"  
  
"His name...It's..."*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I'll stop here for now ^^ I'm not sure who to put either. I'll let you decide. The choices are: Syaoran, Eriol, Yamazaki, Yukito, Touya and OC. Review. I'll give you ppl a either a week or three days. Depends on the number of reviews I get. Hm...let me see...the couples are...S(yaoran)+S(akura), E(riol)+T(omoyo), Y(amazaki)+C(hiharu), Y(ukito)+OC or T(ouya)+OC(Sorry T+Y fans)...maybe... And can someone teach me how to use italic, bold and underline?? 


	2. The Beginning

Hey guys!! Thanks for all those who reviewed (though it was less than what I had hoped for...) Here's the first chapter. ^^ Thanx guys.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The beginning...*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"His name...It's...Li Xiao Lang," she said. "A guy from Hong Kong."  
  
"Hiao Lang??? Eew!!" the girl said in disgust. (Xiao Lang as you wall know is Little wolf. But Hiao is perverted and Lang is wolf so...*cough*cough*)  
  
"Sakura!" her mother scolded. Sakura grinned.  
  
"Hai hai, Xiao Lang. Is that better, okaa-san?" (She takes Chinese...) "Can I see his picture?" She looked at the picture and was love struck. The guy was handsome with unruly brown hair and amber eyes. He was smiling at the camera, showing his fangs. "Bishonen!"  
  
Her mother smiled. "Good. Now, let's continue..." But they hadn't the chance.  
  
"Nadeshiko, had you seen Sakura?"  
  
"Yes, Fujitaka. She's here," Nadeshiko replied.  
  
Sakura giggled as she saw her father had a look of relief on his face when he saw her. "Good. I thought she had gone somewhere."  
  
"Ne, okaa-san, can I have that so I can listen to it anytime I want?" Sakura asked. Nadeshiko nodded and handed her the tape. "Yay!"  
  
Nadeshiko smiled as Sakura rushed up to her room with the tape in hand. "So genki...ne?" Fujitaka said with a smile.  
  
"Hai..."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
In Sakura's room...*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Wai...luckily, otou-san bought me a tape player," Sakura said to herself happily as she inserted the tape into place. Grinning, she pressed the 'Play' button and flopped on her bed, humming. "I'm going to be stuck to this singer for a *long* time..."  
  
*  
  
"Sakura! Get out of there!" a voice shouted.  
  
Sakura was staring at the large fire. "Iie...okaa-san!" she shouted at the burning house. "Okaa-san!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A few hours later*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"I'm sorry. We can't find her body anywhere. And with a strong fire like that one, no one could have survived..." the fireman said apologetically.  
  
"No...okaa-san!" Sakura shouted into the burned house and broke down in her brother's arms. "Okaa-san..."  
  
"Sakura..." her brother, Touya said softly and stroke her hair while trying to hold back his own tears.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Four years later*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Sakura! Where are you going?" her best friend, Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I'm soo sorry, guys. I have to rush to the store to buy this tape..." Sakura said.  
  
"By Li Xiao Lang," they finished.  
  
Sakura grinned sheepishly. "Yea...how did you know?"  
  
Rika shook her head. "What did you expect? That's all you had been talking non-stop since a week ago when you knew that he had a new album."  
  
"And that you had turned down thousands of boys who wanted to take you out on a date because you used all your free time listening to his songs," Naoko chirped.  
  
The others agreed. "Besides, we knew about it already. I even got a poster of him. Do you want it?" Chiharu asked. "No wonder you like him, he's so handsome..."  
  
Sakura squealed, making them wince. "You got his poster?? Of course I want it! And he's mine!"  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll give it to you tomorrow. No need to squeal my ear off."  
  
Sakura grinned. "Sorry. I gotta go now. See ya guys later!"  
  
Tomoyo sighed, shaking her head. "She's the same every year."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura...at the store*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura walked into the store, straightening her short school skirt. She headed straight to the CD section and started searching. "L, L, L...here it is!" she exclaimed. Her eyes scanned the whole section but didn't see his name or his picture. "Where is it?"  
  
"Can I help you?" Sakura turned around and saw a guy with jet-black hair and brown eyes. He was well-built and was around her age.  
  
"Yes, could you please show me the latest album of Li Xiao Lang?"  
  
"Oh. You're lucky. They had just arrived," the guy said grinning. "My name's Jamie, by the way. Jamie Chan." (I was tempted to put Jackie LOL)  
  
"My name's Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto," she said shaking his hand.  
  
"Here it is," Jamie said as he pulled out a disc.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said as she took the disc out of his hands. "Where do I pay for this?"  
  
"At the counter and you're welcome," Jamie said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks again," Sakura said as she walked over to the counter to pay for it.  
  
"I should thank you," Jamie whispered, looking at her back.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
At her house*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Tadaima!" Sakura shouted as she opened the door and shut it before rushing up to her room.  
  
"Oi, kaijuu! Stop terrorizing this place!" her oh-so-annoying brother, Touya shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"Sakura-chan kaijuu ja nai!" she shouted and shut herself in her room.  
  
In her room, she tore open the CD and placed it in her CD player. She had saved her money for a year before she got enough money to buy it. Pressing the 'Play' button, she walked over to her laptop and switched it on. (A gift from Tomoyo for her birthday)  
  
*  
  
My mama told me I'm too young to love,  
  
But I know what I know and I can't get enough.  
  
I'm thinking 'bout you and me holding hands,  
  
Pushing you on a swing:  
  
*  
  
We can do anything.  
  
'Cause when I think of you,  
  
All I know is that,  
  
There's nothing I won't do to be with you.  
  
*  
  
Sakura smiled as she could imagine how that would feel like.  
  
*  
  
Ain't that cute - holding hands in the park,  
  
Ain't that cute - can't stay late after dark.  
  
Ain't that cute - was it love from the start?  
  
Ain't that cute - I could swear you stole my heart.  
  
*  
  
'You definitely stole mine' Sakura thought happily.  
  
*  
  
I often wonder the meaning of love,  
  
Is it something meant for just grown-ups?  
  
They always told me just to follow my dreams,  
  
But with love on my mind, it's so hard to see.  
  
*  
  
And still when I think of you,  
  
All I know is that there's nothing I won't do,  
  
To be with you.  
  
*  
  
Ain't that cute - holding hands in the park,  
  
Ain't that cute - can't stay late after dark.  
  
Ain't that cute - was it love from the start?  
  
Ain't that cute - I could swear you stole my heart.  
  
*  
  
It's true: If I'm wrong then tell me girl  
  
What I should do,  
  
Or would you even care?  
  
*  
  
If I told you, love could be so simple,  
  
Between me and you,  
  
Oh baby.  
  
*  
  
Ain't that cute - holding hands in the park,  
  
Ain't that cute - can't stay late after dark.  
  
Ain't that cute - was it love from the start?  
  
Ain't that cute - I could swear you stole my heart.  
  
*  
  
Sakura was listening to the song and typing on the laptop at the same time. "You got mail."  
  
Sakura opened it and read it:  
  
*  
  
Hey, Sak  
  
You can't BELIEVE what I had found. There's a website about your one and only, Li Xiao Lang. His profile is available at jiverecords.com so you could visit it and I heard that there's also a fan club. Check it out  
  
Luvs,  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
*  
  
"Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura whispered. She clicked on the website and smiled when she saw a picture of her idol. "Cool."  
  
For a few days, her attention was diverted to the website. "Hoe? What's this?" she said when she saw a forum section.  
  
One of them read:  
  
Li Xiao Lang is currently on a world-wide tour. If you want, I can make arrangements for you to meet him. All you have to do is tell me when and where you are and we have to see if he is free at that time.  
  
"However, we will go from place to place. And his last stop is confirmed to be at Japan on 25th of March until the end of May. Please give us your address so we can contact you." Sakura's eyes widened. "Wow...Li Xiao Lang, coming to visit *us*. I HAVE to write one," she said and clicked compose.  
  
"My name is Sakura Kinomoto and I was wondering if you could ask him to come to Tomoeda Middle School in Tomoeda, Japan and sing for us on April 1st, which is also my birthday and the time of our prom. You can ask someone where it is or else come to my house. My address is LOT 401, 137 Cherry Blossom Road, Tomoeda, Japan. I have a guest room and an extra bed in my room(a bunk) and there's a hotel just across my house so you can't miss it. You don't have to worry about our languages, as we learned English, Chinese and Japanese over here. I hope that my request is answered. Thank you."  
  
"That should do it," Sakura said and clicked send. "Even though, I know that it'll never happen, I might as well hope..."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Somewhere else*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Mother, we got a mail," a girl around the age of twenty said excitedly.  
  
A serious looking woman walked into the room. "Open it," she ordered.  
  
Three sisters crowded around the computer to read it off one another's shoulder. The oldest cleared her throat and read out the letter:  
  
(I'm too lazy to re-type the letter so I'll leave it)  
  
"Wai! We found where we are going to stay in Japan," the second one squealed.  
  
"And where *he* is going to perform on 1st of April," the third one stated.  
  
Their mother nodded her head. "Now, we just have to know where exactly she lives and whether we should live in the hotel or not."  
  
"What hotel?" a voice asked.  
  
"Little Brother~" the three sisters said in a sing-song voice and jumped on him.  
  
"What are you doing?! Get off me!" their brother cried.  
  
"You're back," the mother said with a smile on her face. "How was the shoot?"  
  
"It went wonderfully, okaa-sama," a young girl with unruly brown hair and piercing amber eyes said with a smile and bowed. "Onii-cha, however, couldn't act a bit."  
  
"Hey! I'm not a natural like you," was the muffled response. "You're lucky I even agreed. Let go of me!"  
  
"Sisters, let go of your brother," their mother ordered.  
  
The three sisters reluctantly let go and sighed. "Feimei..."  
  
But their youngest sister was out of sight. She had enough sense to get out of the room before the sisters turned to her. "Lucky her," the brother muttered. "What was the thing about the hotel, mother?"  
  
"We had just found a place for us to stay while in Japan. You have a performance in Tomoeda, Japan on April 1st at Tomoeda Middle School," she said seriously. "You better be well prepared, Xiao Lang."  
  
"Yes, mother," he said with a sigh. "Do they understand English and Chinese?"  
  
"Yes. I have been told that in the letter..."  
  
Xiao Lang sighed in frustration. "Who else is going?" he asked.  
  
"Everyone..."  
  
"What?" Xiao Lang exclaimed while his sisters squealed and hugged their mother.  
  
"We can't be leaving you all alone, Little Brother..." the oldest said, grinning.  
  
"Leaving who all alone, Xiefa?" a guy who looked like an older version of Xiao Lang asked.  
  
"Daddy!" they said as they rushed to the door to greet their father.  
  
"Father," Xiao Lang said and bowed slightly. He was much more composed than his three sisters.  
  
His father nodded and peeled himself out of the hug. "Yelen," he said bowing to his wife and kissed her.  
  
"Lang," Yelen said smiling. "You finally came back."  
  
"Dad!" Feimei shouted and flung herself in her father's arms.  
  
"Hey. How's my little angel?" Lang said as he set her down.  
  
"Great!" she replied giggling. "How's the Big Bad Wolf?"  
  
"I'm not a wolf!" Lang said in protest. "I'm tide." (Lang have a lot of meanings. It can mean Wolf, Tide and let. Xiao Lang's Lang is Wolf while his father's is Tide. Hope you aren't confused)  
  
"It's the same," Feimei said. She was their father's favorite, as she was the youngest in the whole family, along with her brother.  
  
"Now, about leaving alone...who were you all talking about?" Lang asked.  
  
"Xiao Lang," all three sisters chorused.  
  
"He got a concert in a school called Tomoeda Middle School on 1st April and he had to go there on the 25th," Feimei explained.  
  
"Yes, father. And the person who invited him was a *girl*," Xiefa said with stars in her eyes. "I'm sure she's ke ai(cute)..."  
  
"Is that so...then I'm going as well. Besides, I have an old friend who lives there with his beautiful wife," Lang said.  
  
"Lang..." Yelen said warningly.  
  
He smiled charmingly at her. "Remember Nadeshiko?" Yelen nodded. "That's who I'm talking about. Her husband was an old friend of mine. It's been twenty-five years..."  
  
"Are you done with your work already, father?" the second eldest, Fanren, asked.  
  
Lian nodded. "Of course. Besides, Feimei and you girls have a photo shoot at Japan at that time."  
  
"What about you, mother?" the third, Fuutie, asked.  
  
"I AM your brother's manager, aren't I?" she said. "Of course I'm going."  
  
"Shall we reply her letter?" Xiefa asked.  
  
Yelen shook her head. "I want it to be a surprise for her. Besides, I don't want a crowd of fans around us."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
That's all!! How did you like it? Was it good? Bad? Please tell me. And don't worry, it'll be an S+S and E+T. Btw, the whole Li family is a big success in the famous world. 


End file.
